Forever Lost
by x-xforever-damnedx-x
Summary: George is now left alone in the world after his twin brother died. Will he find himself again? Or will he be forever lost?
1. Chapter 1

_**"This town in colder now,  
I think it's sick of us.  
It's time to make a move,  
I'm shaking off the rust."**_

It was so quiet, so much different than how it used to be. This house used to be so filled with laughter, with joy. With happiness. There was none of that now. Looking around the flat that I had shared with Fred now seemed so dim, so empty without him. It was like all the happiness had been drained, forever lost with him.

Grabbing a sweater I shrugged it over my head as I walked out the door. Making my way across the street to the woods took little time, but in my mind every step seemed longer than it really was. Walking in the woods had always seemed to calm me. Maybe just for a second I could pretend that this was all just a bad dream and that Fred was walking beside me. But then reality came crashing back down with a vengeance, only to remind me of how very alone I was. This place used to be ours. It was sacred ground to us, it was a place that we would come to for comfort. It held little of it now.

_"I want to show you this place I found a while ago" Fred said as he lounged on the back of our couch._

_"Where?" I answered finally looking up from our newest project that we were working on._

"In the woods"

"In the woods?" I asked sceptically.

"Mhmm…come on I want you to see it." Fred said smiling.

"Fred, its to late to go in the woods at this hour" I said frowning.

"Aww, little Georgie scared of the little bittie dark?" Fred teased.

"Pftt, you wish!" I said getting up and grabbing my coat with a sigh, "Alright show me"

"Great!" Fred said grinning.

And with that we started off across the street of our flat and into the woods. About five minutes into we stopped at a lake. I was completely dumbstruck. This place was just so beautiful. The lake spread open across for miles as trees hung over the lake casting shadows over the water. Firefly's zoomed past over head casting green lights in the darkness.

"It's beautiful!" I said in awe.

Fred just smiled and linked his hand with mine, "I wanted to show you this place, it very special to me. Just like you."

"Fred…"

"This will be our special place, just for us." Fred said smiling.

George tightened his hold on his brothers hand. He didn't have to say the words, his brother already knew what he was feeling…

I cleared my throat as I pushed the memories away from me. I couldn't handle this, not now. Walking back to the flat seemed even longer than it did leaving. So many things have changed since the war had ended. Harry and Ginny had gotten married, so had Hermione and Ron. I just couldn't understand how anyone could be happy when my brother -my twin- was dead. While I was alone…

_**"I've got my heart set,  
On anywhere but here.  
I'm starring down myself,  
Counting up the years."**_

I stared at the flat that I had shared with my brother. It didn't even look recognisable anymore. Nothing looked as it used to. Paint was starting to peel, plants had not been taken care off, The walkway was falling apart. But I couldn't bring myself to fix any of it. It was the only thing I had left to remind me that my brother was once there. That he had actually lived and it hadn't been all a dream. But I can't do it anymore, I can't stay here.

Walking towards my car I got in and started the engine and pulled out of the driveway. I didn't know where I was heading, or what I was going to do. All I knew was that I had to be somewhere, anywhere other than here. Looking back into the review mirror I looked at my flat for what I knew would be the last time. And for the first time in months I let myself think about my brother, what he would have wanted for me.

I could feel tears starting to sting my eyes as I though about how Fred wouldn't have wanted this kind of life for me. Tears ran down my cheeks as I pulled down the mirror in the car. This, this would be the only reminder of what Fred had looked like. Me, I was the only thing left in this world that had been so much like Fred.

_**"Steady hands just take the wheel,  
And every glance is killing me.  
It's time to make one last appeal,  
For the life I lead…"**_


	2. Chapter 2

I remember the war as if it had just happened yesterday. All the friends we lost, all the tears that were shed, all the blood that was drawn. But most of all, I remembered it because it was the day that I had lost my brother. Whipping the tears that fell from my eyes I just let the car run on the sidewalk as I sat starring at my flat through the review mirror. No matter how much I tried, no matter how many times I push the thoughts away. It always came back to the moment in time where my brother had died.

_I was running across the fields of Hogwarts as I threw jinx after jinx trying to protect myself from the curses that were being thrown at me. I saw Fred and Percy a few yards away from me, both in battle with two Death Eaters. Fred was forced back as a spell sent him falling to the ground, quickly getting up in time do defend himself. _

_"Fred!" I yelled out to him. Though I was to far away and he couldn't hear me from where he was.I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione run forward to help them out. I quickly avoided getting hit with a stunning spell as I ran towards them. "Fred!" I yelled out to him shot another curse at the Death Eater he was battling. Fred turned around and shot me a smile and nodded to tell me he was ok when I shot a look of concern. The curse that Fred threw at the Death Eater skimmed his hood and pushed it off so it revealed his face. He had a high forehead with streaked hair -"Hello, Minister!" I heard Percy shout out at the man who had been battling Fred. It was the Minster of Magic! _

_Percy shot a curse at the Death Eater who he had been battling. The Death Eater clutched at his chest and fell to the ground, "Did I mention I was resigning?" Fred burst into laughter, grinning so wide that it lit up his whole face, "You're joking Perce! You actuallyjoking! I don't think I've hared you joke around since -"Fred got cut off as an explosion went off no more than three feet from all of us. We were all sent flying through the air. I gripped tightly to my wand as I fell to the ground with a loud 'thud'. _

_I gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of me. I could hear screams and loud cries all around me as I tried to sit up from my sprawled position on the ground.I looked around, panicked, trying to find where my friends and family were. But all I could see was smoke. After a few seconds the smoke cleared up and I could visibly see Percy laying over someone's body that was laying on the ground. I felt my heart start to pound as I walk forward. _

_"Percy, wha-" My whole world seemed to stop and move in slow motion as I starred at the body Percy was crying over. My world seemed to tilt sideways as nauseous swept through me. I fell to my knees as I let out an agonised filled cry. I crawled towards my brothers body and pushed the crying Percy aside."No - no - no!" I screamed shaking my brother's shoulder but he didn't budge, " No! Fred! No!"I screamed and cried for Fred to come back. But he was far away, to far gone to hear me. _

_Fred's body laid on the ground unmoving, as he stared up at the sky without seeing. "Fred! No, please, no!" I cried as I stared at the face of my brother, his face so much like my own, "Please…" I choked on a sob as I cried over my brother's dead body, "Come back…"_

**_"_Stop and stare, ****I think I'm moving but I go nowhere. Yah, I know that everyone gets scared. But I've become what I can't be…"**

I chocked on a sob that raised from my throat as I looked away from my review mirror and shook my head to clear the memories. Swallowing thickly, I pushed on the gas pedal and sped down my street. Not even looking back once at my flat. _Our_ flat. Fred was gone, he had moved on into another lifetime. So I should carry on with the life I have, it was what he would have wanted for me.

Crossing town into the country was difficult. I wasn't used to being in crowds anymore, I was used to being alone. It was all I had left nowadays.

I saw people I knew everywhere I looked, they seemed to have noticed me too. They all smiled at me and waved as I passed by. I was surprised they didn't think I was a ghost, mistaking me for Fred.

Tears ran down my face as my body shook with the thought. I saw Professor McGonagall with Professor Sprout buying supplies. McGonagall saw me and smiled sadly nodding slightly to me. I didn't return the gesture I just drove on into the country side. Alone.

**"Do you see what I see?"**


End file.
